A New Arrival
by Cat Yuy
Summary: Another missing person has been returned. But who is she and why wasn't she returned with all the rest of the 4400? And what isn't she saying?
1. The New Arrival

The New Arrival The ball of light was heading to the exact same place the other one had. Only this time the ball of light was about 10 feet in diameter. Like the other one had it settled over the lake and pulsed. Then it exploded and all that was left was a figure. Suddenly the police dogs started to bark. As the fog cleared they saw a face. The camera zoomed in on it.  
  
The head had long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, average nose, pouty lips, and an oval face. The fog cleared more and the camera zoomed back out. The rest of the body was naked. It was a lone girl! She looked between 15 and 18 years of age. Her head was pointed downward.  
  
As they approached her with a blanket she tilted her head back up. They looked at her and she looked right back at them. Her eyes wandered to the side and down. Then suddenly her face lit up with a smile and she knelt down. At that exact moment the still barking police dogs broke away from their handlers and ran to her at full force.  
  
The ones with the blanket jumped back startled as the two dogs ran past them. The girl stretched out her hands to welcome the dogs. The dogs stopped just short of her hands and went to sniff them. As the dogs sniffed and licked her she petted them and stared into their eyes, the others looked on in confusion.  
  
The woman nudged the man with the blanket and he stooped over to put it over the girl. The handlers came and tried grab the dogs' leashes but the dogs growled at them. The girl however hushed them, picked up the leashes and handed them to the handlers. The dogs looked back at her and whined as they were being lead away.  
  
The man and the woman escorted her to their vehicle and put her in the back seat. Number 4401 they called her. At headquarters she still hadn't said one word to anyone. The only thing that interested her was the fish in the fish tank. They followed her hand obsessively as it moved across the surface of the tank.  
  
Who was she? Where was she from? And why wasn't she brought back with all the others? 


	2. The Response To Her Arrival

The New Arrival  
Chapter 2 Tom Baldwin was confused, tired and annoyed. The same questions kept popping up in his head: Who was she and why wasn't she returned with the rest of the other 4400 people? Was there something more different or more special about her than the other 4400? Is that why she was returned separately? What had happened with those dogs that they had disobeyed their handlers and why did they growl at them? And why was this mysterious girl staring at FISH?  
  
Just then Diane Skouris walked in past the girl and the fish tank with Maia Rutledge by her side.  
  
"Sorry I took so long but Maia here wanted to take a bath before she came." Said Diane.  
  
"Hi Maia. Why aren't you in school?" asked Tom.  
  
"Didn't Diane tell you?" asked Maia. Tom shook his head confused. "The school kicked me out because of the fact that I'm one of the 4400."  
  
"They did WHAT?" Tom exclaimed.  
  
"Maia why don't you go sit next to the girl in the brown jumpsuit while I talk to Tom." Said Diane.  
  
"Okay." Maia replied and walked over and sat down next to the mysterious girl.  
  
"Sorry I forgot to tell you about the school thing but we've been so busy and now with this mystery girl I had forgot all about it." Explained Diane.  
  
"That's okay but is that legal for them to deny her an education like that?" asked Tom.  
  
"As far as I can tell it is but I don't really want her to go to a school where they will judge her based on that fact alone so its better this way." Said Diane.  
  
Just then Dennis Ryland walked over to them and dropped a file on the desk.  
  
"Mystery girl's medical condition is clean. She is perfectly healthy and has no medical reason as to why she can't talk so it must be that she won't or doesn't know how to." Said Ryland.  
  
"Are we any closer to cracking this mystery she is or do I have to interrogate her myself?" asked Ryland.  
  
"I can tell you her name." Said a small voice.  
  
All three turned around to see Maia standing there smiling. 


	3. How Does Maia Know Her Name?

The New Arrival

Chapter 3

All three adults stared at little Maia incredulously.

Ryland was the first to respond.

"How do you know her name Maia?" asked Ryland.

"She told me." Replied Maia.

"She told you her name?" Queried Tom.

"Yes, she did." Said Maia.

"So she does talk." States Diane.

"She didn't talk." Maia replies.

"But sweetie you just said that she said her name to you." Diane says.

"No. Not said. She told me her name." Explains Maia.

"Honey, what do you mean when you say she told you her name." Asks Tom.

"I looked into her eyes and I knew her name and that she had told me it." Maia states.

"Okay hold on. We'll go into how she found out the girl's name later but right now Maia could you please tell us what her name is?" Ryland asks.

"Sure." Replies Maia. "Her name is................."

To be continued.


	4. Her Name and Squirrles?

A New Arrival

Chapter 4

"Catherine Sullivan" said Maia.

The three adults turned and looked at the mysterious girl in the brown jumpsuit who had just been identified. She wasn't in her chair by the fishtank.

"Where the hell is she?" Demanded Ryland.

Diane quickly looked around.

"She's there sir." Exclaims Diane.

"How'd she get past us to that window without us noticing?" Queried Tom.

"The real question is why are those squirrels standing on top of each other trying to touch her hand on the glass?" Questioned Ryland.

"They're taking turns feeling her presence. It makes them feel peaceful." Says Maia.

They look at Maia, then they look at each other, then they look at Catherine, then they look at the squirrels, then they look at each other again, then they look back and forth between Maia and Catherine.

"This is just plain weird." States Tom in a whisper.

His whispered statement snaps them out of their visual pong game.

"Ahem." Diane clears her thought and stands up straight. "Miss Catherine Sullivan would you be so kind as to come here. Please." Asks Diane.

Catherine turns toward them, smiles and walks towards them with her hand still on the glass. The squirrels follow it in much the same manner that the fish had in the fishtank.

Then she puts her hand down and walks the rest of the short distance away from the glass to them. The squirrels looked disappointed. 'No, that's not right.' think the three adults.

Squirrels don't get disappointed. Their thought patterns are cut off as Catherine approaches, kneels down, puts her arms around Maia and rests her forehead against little Maia's. Then there was a flash.


End file.
